1.13 Gefühl und Verstand/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Eröffnung auf Boones rechtes Auge. Es öffnet sich. Er ist am Strand. Etwas entfernt von ihm sitzt Shannon im Sand. Sayid kommt mit einem kleinen Karton in der Hand auf sie zu und bleibt vor ihr stehen. Boone sieht Shannon lächeln, sieht, wie die beiden sich unterhalten und Shannon kichert. Er lehnt mit dem Rücken an einem Baum und läßt die beiden nicht aus den Augen. Er sieht ärgerlich aus. Sayid: Ich hab hier was für dich. Ein Geschenk, weil du mir beim Übersetzen geholfen hast. [Er hockt sich vor sie] Ich hatte leider kein Geschenkpapier, also... [Gibt ihr den Karton. Sie klappt ihn auf. Drinnen liegt ein Paar Schuhe. Shannon schnappt begeistert nach Luft] Die hab ich im Wrack gefunden und ich persönlich kann sie nicht brauchen. Shannon: Das ist sogar meine Größe. Na ja, eigentlich ne halbe Nummer kleiner, aber seit ich auf der Insel bin sind meine Füße immer geschwollen. Sayid: Mysteriöse Kraft der Insel schlägt wieder zu. Was ist? Als ich sie gefunden hab.... Shannon lächelt. Boone starrt von seinem Platz unter dem Baum noch immer angespannt zu den beiden hinüber. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Yo, Boone. Alter, kurze Frage.. Boone: [Dreht sich zu ihm um]Ja... Hurley: Du und Locke, ihr geht doch jeden Tag Wildschweine jagen, stimmt's? Boone: Wieso fragst du? Hurley: Find ich toll, bloß.. wie kommt's, dass ihr nie eins mit nach Hause bringt? Wir haben schon seit ner Woche kein Fleisch mehr auf dem Teller gehabt. Boone: Die Viecher warten nicht gerade auf uns. Hurley: Vielleicht gebt ihr euch nicht genug Mühe? Boone: Wir jagen, klar? Hurley: Das hoffe ich, Alter. Wir brauchen dringend was zu beißen. Was Richtiges, das ist kein Spiel, Mann. Shannon: [im Hintergrund zu Sayid] ...Zuhause hab ich am liebsten Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen getragen, aber hier sind flache Schuhe natürlich besser. Jedenfalls viel angenehmer.. Boone wendet sich ab, sieht wieder zu Shannon und Sayid hinüber. Sayid nimmt Shannons Hand und hält sie fest, während die beiden sich ausgelassen weiter unterhalten, zusammen lachen und sich anlächeln. Rückblick Ein Handy klingelt. Boone, den Arm um die Schulter eines blonden Mädchens, Nicole, gelegt, verlässt das Spielfeld eines Tennisplatzes. Beide haben Tennisschläger in den Händen und gehen ein paar Treppen hinauf zu einer Terrasse. Das Handy klingelt wieder. Boone: Ich fass es nicht, dass du den letzten Ball erwischt hast, und dann geht er auch über's Netz. Nicole: Anfängerglück. Boone: Ja, von wegen Glück. [Das Handy klingelt] Ist das mein Telefon? [Holt es aus der Tasche] [Ins Handy] Ja, hallo? Shannon: [Am anderen Ende] Boone, ich bin's. Boone: Shannon? Shannon: Ja, hi. Boone: Was willst du? Shannon: Mir geht's nicht so gut. Boone: Wo bist du? Shannon: [Schreit zu jemandem im Hintergrund] Nein, hau endlich ab! Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal! Stimme: [durch's Telefon] Du legst sofort auf, hast du mich verstanden?! Leg auf, du Schlampe, sonst passiert was! Boone: Shan -- Shannon. Shannon: [Schreit weiter jemanden im Telefon an] Verschwinde endlich! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich versuche grad zu telefonieren! Boone: [Aufgeregt] Shannon? Was ist denn da los? Shannon: [Weinend] Ich kann nicht reden. Boone: Hör zu, Shannon, warte. Sag mir, wo du bist, dann hol ich dich ab. Shannon: Sydney. Boone: Sydney? Shannon: Australien. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Strand. Sayid, der immer noch etwas hinkt, hat sich von Shannon verabschiedet und geht allein den Strand entlang. Boone geht zu ihm hinüber und stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Boone: Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe. Sayid: [Amüsiert] Klingt fast, als würdest du mir einen Befehl geben. Boone: Nein, einen höflichen Rat. Sayid: Einen Rat? Boone: Ja, an deiner Stelle würd ich drauf hören. Sayid: Und wenn ich's nicht tue? Die beiden starren einander an. Im Hintergrund klingt Lockes Ruf auf. Locke: Boone! [Boone fährt herum. Locke deutet auf den Dschungel] Ich hab Spuren gefunden, da drüben am Bach. Boone: [Wendet sich grimmig Sayid zu] Wir sehen uns dann. Sayid: Du weißt, wo du mich findest. Boone wendet sich ab und geht zu Locke hinüber. Sayid sieht ihm nach. SCHNITT. Boone und Locke haben den Strand verlassen und gehen durch den Dschungel. Locke: Du musst deine Differenzen mit Sayid beilegen. Boone: Er gräbt Shannon an. Die beiden bahnen sich ihren Weg über einen kleinen Bach, indem sie auf Steinen rüberbalancieren. Locke: Er ist überaus kompetent. Wir dürfen ihn nicht zum Feind machen. Wir brauchen ihn auf unserer Seite. Etwas später. Locke und Boone gehen immer noch durch den Dschungel. Boone: John, alle fragen sich, was wir jeden Tag hier draußen machen, vor allem weil wir nie was mitbringen. Locke: Du meinst Wildschwein. Boone: Ja. Locke: Es ist genug Obst und Fisch da. [Sie bleiben stehen] Was wir hier tun, ist viel wichtiger. [Er legt seinen Rucksack ab. Boone kniet sich hin und hilft ihm dabei, die Zweige und Blätter beiseite zu schieben, mit denen sie ihre entdeckte Metalltür am Boden verdeckt hatten. Einen Moment lang stehen beide wieder auf und sehen stumm darauf herunter] Im Augenblick... ist das unsere Priorität. Boone geht wieder in die Knie und schiebt weiter Zweige und Blätter beiseite. SCHNITT. Im Dschungel. Hurley pflückt große Blätter von einem Busch. Jack, mit seinem Rucksack auf den Schultern, geht in einigem Abstand an ihm vorbei. Hurley schließt sich ihm an. Hurley: Ah, Jack ... Jack verlangsamt seinen Schritt, und die beiden gehen gemeinsam weiter. Jack trägt an einem Band um den Hals den Schlüssel zum silbernen Koffer. Jack: Ah, Hurley ... Hurley: Es geht um ne Sache, die ich dich schon lange mal fragen wollte. Ähm, was ich dir sage ist doch so arztmäßig vertraulich, oder? Jack: Ja. Hurley: Folgendes.. also mir geht's nicht so gut. Jack: [Bleibt stehen, besorgt] Was fehlt dir? Hurley: Weißt du irgendwie.. mein Magen. [Er reibt sich die Seite] Ich hab ziemlich.. Probleme mit der Verdauung. Jack: Wovon ernährst du dich? Hurley: [Wendet sich einer Pflanze mit großen Blättern zu] Naja, das Übliche -- Bananen, Papayas, Mangos, Guave, Passionsfrucht, Kokosnuss, diese komischen Sternfrüchte, die oben auf dem Berg wachsen.. irgendwer hat gesagt, die wären gut für die Verdauung, aber das war gelogen. [Er pflückt ein paar Blätter ab] Jack: Wie wär's wenn du mal ein paar Proteine zu dir nehmen würdest. Hurley: Alter, es ist kein Wildschwein da. Kein Fleisch, keine Proteine. Jack: Du kannst Fisch essen. Jin fängt jeden Tag welche. Hurley: Keine Chance, Mann. Der Kerl kann mich nicht leiden. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Komm schon, Hurley... Hurley: Nein, echt. Er hat mir mal was angeboten, gleich nachdem wir hier so.. gelandet sind. Ähm, so'n Ding mit Stacheln dran. Jack: Seeigel. Hurley: Genau. Und als ich nicht wollte, hab ich anscheinend seine-seine Familienehre beschmutzt. Der kuckt mir nicht mehr in die Augen. Der Kerl ist tierisch nachtragend. Jack: [Deutet auf die Blätter in Hurleys Hand] Die willst du doch wohl nicht essen, oder? Hurley: [Sein Magen gurgelt] Alter, die sind nicht zum Essen. Entschuldige mich. Er macht sich eilig durch die Büsche davon. Jack sieht ihm nach und schmunzelt amüsiert. SCHNITT. Immer noch im Dschungel. Kate kniet sich nieder und hebt eine Frucht auf, riecht daran und packt sie in ihre Tasche. Jack, ebenfalls im Dschungel, Kate in einiger Entfernung, hält inne, sieht zu ihr hinüber und schleicht so leise er kann näher an sie heran, bleibt halb versteckt hinter einem Busch stehen und beobachtet sie, während sie weiter Dinge vom Boden aufsammelt. Kate: [Schmunzelt ohne sich umzudrehen] Ich kann dich sehr gut sehen. Jack: [Überspielt seinen Schreck] Ich hab mich nicht versteckt. [Er geht zu Kate hinüber] Ich wollte dich nur nicht stören beim... naja, was auch immer du da machst. Kate: Ist kein Geheimnis. Jack: Das kann man bei dir nie wissen. [Sie lächeln beide, ohne sich jedoch anzusehen. Jack ist inzwischen nah genug, um einen Blick auf das werfen zu können, was Kate da tut. Sie zeigt ihm die Pflanzensamen in ihrer Hand] Ah... eklige kleine grau-gelbe Kügelchen. Kate: [Schmunzelt] Passionsfruchtsamen. Jack: Wofür sind die? Kate: [Zögert kurz] Ich zeig's dir... wenn du willst. Jack: [Nickt] Ja. Kate: Komm mit. [Sie geht an Jack vorbei und schlägt eine bestimmte Richtung ein. Jack folgt ihr] Jack: Bitte sag, dass du'n Cafè gefunden hast. Kate: [Schmunzelt] Nicht ganz. SCHNITT. Sun kniet vor einem neben einer Lichtung sorgsam angelegten Beet und bohrt mit einem Stock Löcher in die angehäufelten Reihen. Kate und Jack kommen auf das Beet zu. Jack ist sichtlich überrascht und beeindruckt von dem kleinen Garten. Jack: Wann hast du das gemacht? Kate: Das war ich nicht. Das war Sun. Ich bin nur neulich drauf gestoßen, als ich Früchte gesammelt hab. Sie geht zu Sun hinüber und nimmt ihre Tasche ab. Jack deutet mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung auf das Beet und wendet sich etwas lauter und deutlicher an Sun. Jack: Das ist wunderschon. [Sun sieht kurz zu ihm auf und lächelt] Toll. [Sie nickt und wendet sich lächelnd wieder ihrer Arbeit zu] Kate: Hier hat sie Kräuter und niedrig wachsende Pflanzen gesetzt, und da drüben hat sie einen richtigen Garten angelegt. [Holt all die Dinge, die sie im Dschungel zusammengesammelt hat, aus der Tasche und gibt sie Sun] Jack: Schlau. Jetzt wo Wildschwein knapp wird, brauchen wir so viel Essen, wie wir kriegen können. Kate: Vielleicht wird es gar nicht knapp. Jack: Was meinst du? Kate: Vielleicht will Locke einfach kein Wildschwein für uns fangen. Jack: Warum sollte er das tun? Kate: Weil wir so viele sind. Wenn Wildschwein knapp wird, wieso sollte er uns alle auf seine Kosten damit versorgen? Jack wirft ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. SCHNITT. Boone und Locke stehen vor der metallenen Luke im Dschungelboden. Darinnen gibt es ein ganz kleines Fenster. Boone: Das Glas ist zu dick, und die Tür ist versiegelt. Ich glaub, das ist Zement. [Locke sitzt hinter ihm auf einem Baumstumpf und rührt etwas in einer Kokosnussschale zusammen] Was ist das? Locke: Hmm? Boone: Das Zeug da, was ist das? Locke: Was für später. Boone: [Setzt sich] Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber wir kommen seit zwei Tagen immer nur her und starren das Ding an. Ich hab keinen Schimmer, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Locke: [Überlegt einen Moment, während er weiter in der Schale rührt] Lodovico Buonarroti. [Boone wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu] Michelangelos Vater. Ein wohlhabender Mann, der kein Verständnis hatte für das Genie seines Sohnes. Er hat ihn verprügelt. [Stellt die Schale ab] Keins seiner Kinder sollte mit den Händen arbeiten, also lernte Michelangelo seine Hände nicht zu benutzen. Jahre später kam ein Prinz in Michelangelos Atelier und fand den Meister sitzend vor einem einzelnen dreieinhalb Meter hohen Marmorblock. Er hatte von nem Gerücht gehört, dass Michelangelo seit vier Monaten jeden Tag in sein Atelier kam, den Marmor anstarrte und zum Essen wieder heimging. Der Prinz fragte ihn: "Was machst du da?" und Michelangelo drehte sich um, sah ihn an und flüsterte: "Stola vorando." - "Ich arbeite." [Lächelt Boone an] Drei Jahre später war aus dem Marmorblock Michelangelos David geworden. Boone: [Grinst halb] Wir starren das Ding aber nicht vier Monate lang an, oder? [Locke antwortet nicht] Wie kriegen wir es auf? Locke: Das müssen wir rauskriegen. Darum sitzen wir hier. Ich meine, wie öffnet man eine.. Luke, die keinen Griff hat, keinen Riegel [Er steht auf und geht zur Luke hinüber, kniet sich vor sie hin] ..keine erkennbare Öffnungsvorrichtung? Er sieht Boone an. Rückblick Es klopft an der Tür. Boone steht vor Bryans Haus und späht durch die Glastür hinein. Ein Mann kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Tür herüber. Bryan: Ja? Boone: Ich will zu Shannon. Bryan: Wer bist du? Boone: Ihr Bruder. Bryan schließt die Tür auf und tritt zurück. Boone öffnet die Tür und geht ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Shannon kommt ins Zimmer. Sie ist ausgehfertig zurechtgemacht und legt sich gerade die Ohrringe an. Wirft Boone einen verwunderten Blick zu. Shannon: Boone? Boone: Was ist los? Shannon: Was willst du hier? Boone: [Murmelt zu sich selbst] Fünfzehn Stunden – Ich bin fünfzehn Stunden hergeflogen. "Freut mich, dich zu sehen. Toll, dass du gekommen bist.." Sowas wär schön. Shannon: [Wirft Bryan einen raschen Blick zu] Hör zu, im Augenblick geht's nicht. Bryan und ich wollten gerade mit'n paar Freunden ausgehen. Wieso rufst du mich nicht morgen an? [Sie streicht sich das in die Stirn fallende Haar zurück und gibt den Blick auf einen deutlichen blauen Fleck auf ihrer Stirn frei. Boones Blick fällt darauf] Bitte. Boone: Okay. Dann viel Spaß. Er wirft Bryan einen misstrauischen finsteren Blick zu und wendet sich ab, verlässt das Haus. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Jin ist mit einem großen Fischernetz bewaffnet auf dem Weg zum Strand. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Jin! [Jin wirft einen Blick zurück. Hurley kommt hinter ihm her gelaufen] Yo, Jin! [Hurley holt ihn ein. In der Hand hält er einen selbstgebauten Speer] Ato! [Jin bleibt stehen] Ich weiß, du kannst mich nicht leiden wegen der Seeigelsache. Das ist okay, du sollst mir keinen Gefallen tun. Nur.. sag mir, wo du Fische fängst. [Jin sagt nichts. Und Hurley versucht seine Frage mit einer ausholenden Fischschwimm-Handbewegung zu untermalen] Fisch. [Jin nickt, senkt kurz den Kopf und lächelt amüsiert] Zeig's mir nur ungefähr. Ich fang sie auch selbst mit meinem eigenen Werkzeug. [Er vollführt mit dem Speer eine Bewegung, als würde er einen Fisch aufspießen. Jin schmunzelt und sagt etwas auf Koreanisch, das nicht untertitelt ist Deutsch heißt es: "Ich spiele nicht mit Amateuren. Geh bitte weg.". Er deutet in Richtung Dschungel. Sagt wieder etwas. Und setzt schließlich seinen Weg zum Strand fort. Hurley bleibt einen Augenblick reglos stehen und starrt ihm nach] Das war was Gemeines, hm? Jin wirft ihm noch einen Blick zu, bleibt aber nicht mehr stehen und lässt Hurley hinter sich zurück. SCHNITT. Boone und Locke streifen durch den Dschungel. Boone: Wir müssen es den anderen sagen. Locke: Was müssen wir sagen? Boone: Was wir gefunden haben. Die werden uns nicht mehr lange glauben, dass wir zum Jagen gehen, wenn nie irgendwas zum Essen mitbringen.. Locke: Sie sind noch nicht soweit. Sie werden es nicht verstehen. Boone: Ich versteh's ja auch nicht. Locke: Das ist das Problem. Boone: Dann lass mich wenigstens.. Shannon davon erzählen. Locke: Wieso? Boone: Was heißt "Wieso"? Sie ist meine Schwester. Locke: [Bleibt stehen und starrt Boone aufmerksam an] Warum sie dir so viel bedeutet? Boone: [Eindringlich] Du kennst sie nicht, Mann. Sie ist clever, sie ist in vieler Hinsicht etwas Besonderes. Locke: [Wendet sich von Boone ab] Wenn du's sagst. Sie gehen weiter. Boone: Sie fragt mich dauernd danach. Ich kann sie nicht weiter anlügen. Locke: Du meinst, du kannst sie nicht weiter anlügen, oder du hältst es nicht weiter aus, wie sie dich behandelt, weil du sie anlügst? Boone: Beides. Was weiß ich. [Locke nimmt seinen Rucksack ab] Ehrlich, sie würde nichts verraten. Locke: Bist du sicher? [Er holt eine Wasserflasche aus seinem Rucksack und schlingt ihn sich wieder über die Schulter] Boone: Ja, ich bin sicher. Locke: Nein, bist du sicher, ob du das machen willst? Boone: Ich will sie endlich vom Hals haben. Sie fragt mich, was hier los ist. Sie fragt mich über dich aus. Sie will alles wissen. Locke: Und du hast bedacht, was das mit sich bringen kann? Boone: Ja. Locke: [Nickt] Dann machen wir's. Boone geht an Locke vorbei weiter den Weg entlang. Locke folgt ihm, zieht sein Messer und schlägt Boone den schweren Messergriff über den Schädel. Boone geht bewusstlos zu Boden. SCHNITT. Boone ist mit einem Strick fest an einen Baum gebunden und zwar so, daß eine Hand vor der Brust angebunden ist, die andere hinter seinem Rücken, wodurch er sich kaum bewegen kann. Er kommt langsam wieder zu sich. Blickt auf und sieht Locke, der vor ihm sitzt und in der Mixtur in der Kokosnussschale herumrührt. Boone: [Schwach] Locke ... was soll das? [Locke antwortet nicht, beschäftigt sich eingehend mit der Schüssel] Hörst du mich? Mach mich sofort los. Locke: Sonst was? Boone: Ich schwör dir, ich verrat keinem was von der Luke, okay? Ich versprech's. Locke: Ich mach das, Boone, weil es Zeit für dich ist, dich von ein paar Dingen zu befreien. Weil es das Beste für dich ist. Und ich versprech dir, du wirst mir noch danken. Er steht auf und geht mit der Schale zu Boone hinüber, nimmt mit dem Stock eine Portion heraus und stellt die Schale auf den Boden. Boone: Sag mal, hey, ich glaub nicht, dass das das Beste für mich ist. [Locke packt Boones Kopf und hält ihn fest, den Stock mit der Mixtur in der anderen Hand] Was ist das?! [Er zappelt herum, als Locke ihm die Mixtur auf seine blutende Kopfwunde streicht] Locke: Eine unbehandelte Wunde hier draußen... kann sich schnell entzünden. Als er mit der Behandlung fertig ist, lässt Locke Boone los, nimmt die Schale wieder auf und geht zu seinen Sachen hinüber, sammelt sie zusammen. Boone zerrt an den Stricken. Boone: Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach zurücklassen. Locke: Ob du hier bleibst liegt an dir. Das Camp ist vier Meilen westlich von hier. Boone: Wo bitte ist Westen? Locke antwortet nicht, holt sein Messer hervor. Boone reißt erschrocken die Augen auf. Locke holt aus und wirft. Boone kneift die Augen zu. Das Messer schlägt ein gutes Stück vor Boones Füßen in den Boden und bleibt dort aufrecht stecken. Locke: Du wirst dich befreien können, wenn du die richtige Motivation hast. [Damit wendet er sich ab und geht. Boone fängt panisch an zu keuchen] Boone: Locke! Er reißt und zerrt an den Fesseln, doch sie geben keinen Zentimeter nach. Locke verschwindet im dichten Grün des Dschungels. Boone keucht und kämpft. Er sieht auf das Messer hinunter, versucht sich vorzubeugen, um es aufzuheben. Doch die festgezurrten Hände an Bauch und Rücken machen es ihm unmöglich. Boone: Hilfe! Hilfe!! Rückblick Polizeibeamter: [Im Hintergrund] Bedauere, Mr. Carlyle... Boone sitzt vor dem Beamten auf dem Rolizeirevier von Sydney. Polizeibeamter: ... aber da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Dafür bräuchten wir schon etwas eindeutigere Hinweise. Boone: Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich melde ein Verbrechen. Hören Sie, das ist nicht das erste Mal, okay? Meine Schwester fällt immer wieder auf die falschen Kerle rein. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund, er brüllt aufgebracht, darum ist nicht jedes Wort zu verstehen] ..Können Sie mir verraten, was diese ganze Scheiße hier soll?! Ich hab nichts getan, nichts verbrochen. Ich sitze in diesem Laden... Das Zeug gehört ihm. [Lauter] Ich hab's ihm nur wiedergegeben.. [Boone wirft einen Blick auf die beiden Beamten, die den aufgebrachten Sawyer hinter ihm vorbeiführen] Hey, ihr Krokodiljäger, warum hört sich keiner meine Version an, hä? Was für ein Scheißladen ist das eigentlich, wo ein friedlicher Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten... Lasst mich los, verdammt! [Die Stimme verklingt im Hintergrund] Polizeibeamter: Wenn das der Freund Ihrer Schwester wär, könnte ich Ihnen helfen. Jetzt schreiben wir erstmal den Bericht fertig. Sie sagten, sie sei Ihre Schwester, warum ist dann ihr Name Rutherford und sie heißen Carlyle? Ist sie verheiratet? Boone: Sie war verheiratet. Sie ist nicht mehr verheiratet. Was hat das damit zu tun? [Der Polizeibeamte sagt nichts, starrt Boone nur an] Rutherford ist der Name ihres Vaters. Unsere Eltern haben geheiratet als ich zehn war, und sie acht. Polizeibeamter: Dann ist sie Ihre Stiefschwester. Boone: Ja, richtig. Polizeibeamter: Keine Blutsverwandschaft. Boone: Mal von meiner Mutter gehört? Sabrina Carlyle? Ihr gehört die größte Brautaustattungskette der Vereinigten Staaten. Ich leite eine ihrer Tochtergesellschaften. Ich bin der Geschäftsführer. Polizeibeamter: Wollen Sie das Brautkleid von meiner Frau kaufen? Hat 2000$ gekostet. Nur einmal getragen. Boone: Ich will nur, dass irgendwer dem Kerl auf die Finger haut, das ist alles. Polizeibeamter: Mr. Carlyle, da offenbar kein Gewaltverbechen vorliegt und keine Beschwerde von.. Boone: [Ungeduldig] Shannon... Polizeibeamter: Shannon... Wir können nicht einfach in irgend welche Apartements einbrechen. Leider sind wir die Polizei und nicht die Datingpolizei. Boone starrt ihn unzufrieden an. SCHNITT. Der Hafen von Sydney. Boone geht auf der Pier entlang auf Bryan zu. Boone: Bryan, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich will keine Zeit verschwenden und komm gleich zur Sache. Ich will, dass du meine Schwester verlässt. Bryan: Was? Boone: Schluss machen sollst du. Heute. Jetzt sofort. Bryan: Verpiss dich, Alter. Boone: Du verstehst das nicht, Bryan. Du bist der dritte Typ, dem ich Geld gebe, damit er abhaut. Geh ins Haus, wenn sie nicht da ist, pack dein Zeug und nimm nie wieder Kontakt mit ihr auf. Ist das klar? Bryan: Du bist hergeflogen, um mich zu bestechen? Boone: [Holt sein Scheckbuch hervor] Ich biete dir 25,000 Dollar an. Bryan: Ich liebe sie. Boone: Wieviel? Bryan: Was meine Liebe kostet? [Boone nickt] Bryan: Mindestens 50.000. Boone geht zu einem nahen Tisch hinüber und füllt den Scheck aus. Inselabschnitt Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass wir schon über drei Wochen hier festsitzen? [Sie und Sun knien vor Suns kleinem Garten. Sun arbeitet, während Kate mit ihr spricht und doch glaubt, dass sie sie nicht verstehen kann] Ich wollte nach Bali. Bin viel unterwegs. Ich war wahnsinnig gespannt auf die Insel. Aber leider hab ich das Flugzeug nach L.A. genommen. [Sun wirft Kate einen Blick zu] Das fällt wohl in die Kategorie: "Man sollte aufpassen, was man sich wünscht." [Sun lächelt. Kate bemerkt es. Und starrt Sun verwirrt an] Du verstehst mich... [Suns Lächeln erstirbt augenblicklich] Das ist ja'n Ding. Du hast verstanden, was ich gesagt hab. [Sun versucht Kate zu ignorieren, doch die lässt nicht locker und wendet ihren verwunderten Blick nicht einen Moment von ihr] Du verstehst alles? Sun: [Bittend] Bitte... erzähl es keinem, ja? Kate starrt sie fassungslos an. SCHNITT. Jin steht im Meer und wirft sein Netz aus. Ganz in der Nähe, etwas weniger tief im Wasser, steht Hurley und versucht sein Glück mit seinem eigenen improvisierten Netz, das aus zwei dünnen langen Ästen und einem dazwischen angebundenen Hemd besteht. Jin zieht sein Netz ein. Hurley patscht mit seinem Netz etwas ungeschickt im Wasser herum. Hurley: Verdammt! [Jin schüttelt sein Netz aus. Mehrere Fische kommen zum Vorschein. Er wirft Hurley einen Blick zu, ruft ihm etwas (nicht Untertiteltes) auf Koreanisch zu und deutet auf sein Netz] Weißt du was? Von mir aus. Du hast gewonnen, okay? Bist du jetzt glücklich? Behalt deine blöden Fische. [Er feuert sein Netz frustriert ins Meer] Ich bin weg. [Er wendet sich ab und watet zum Ufer hinüber. Plötzlich tritt er in etwas und schreit auf] Jin hebt alarmiert den Kopf. Erblickt den schmerzverzerrten Hurley und ruft ihm etwas auf Koreanisch zu. Hurley: Ich bin in so'n Scheißseeigel getreten! [Jin läuft zu ihm hinüber] Au! Verstehst du mich? [Jin erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch (auf Deutsch: ''"Was ist passiert?"), während er Hurleys Arm um seine Schulter hievt, um ihm Halt zu geben''] Sagt dir das Wort "Infektion" was? Wundbrand? Amputation?!! [Jin erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch (auf Deutsch: ''"Laß uns dort rübergehen."). Hurley stützt sich schwer auf ihn, drückt Jin unter seinem Gewicht tief in den weichen Sand hinein. Jin zerrt und schleppt Hurley mit aller Kraft ans Ufer hinüber. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch (auf Deutsch: "Setz Dich hin."). Sie haben das Ufer erreicht. Und Jin lässt Hurley auf den Boden hinunter. Hurley windet sich vor Schmerz. Jin packt Hurleys Fuß, um einen Blick auf die Verletzung zu werfen''] Du musst was für mich tun. [Jin erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch (auf Deutsch: ''"Ich muß ihn rausziehen."). Hurley unterbricht ihn''] Jin, du musst auf meinen Fuß pinkeln. Das neutralisiert das Gift. Das hab ich im Fernsehen gesehen. Mach schon, Alter. [Jin beschäftigt sich mit der Wunde, versucht sie mit seinen Fingern auszudrücken] Los, pinkel drauf, Mann! Du sollst pinkeln.. [Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch (auf Deutsch: ''"Nein, was machst Du da? So ein Blödsinn."). Hurley deutet mit der Hand, um ihm sein Anliegen verständlicher zu machen. Doch Jin schlägt seine Hand empört weg''] Piss auf meinen Fuß. Piss mir auf den Fuß, sonst verlier ich.. [Jin redet weiter und weiter auf Hurley ein, ungehört] Leg schon los, sonst verlier ich meinen Fuß. [Jin redet weiter auf ihn ein]Pissen sollst du! Pinkel drauf! Piss auf meinen... Jin: Nein! Nein... Jin starrt Hurley entsetzt an. Der hört für einen Moment auf zu schreien und erwidert seinen Blick. SCHNITT. Sayid sitzt allein in einer abgelegenen Stelle des Dschungels und versucht, aus einem kleinen runden Magneten und einer Nähnadel einen Kompaß zu basteln. Er reibt die Nadel an dem Magneten, legt den Magneten auf eine Landkarte, legt die Nadel auf eine schwimmbare Unterlage in einen kleinen mit Wasser gefüllten Plastikeimer und stellt den oben auf den Magneten. Hinter ihm in den Büschen raschelt es. Sayid packt sein Messer und springt auf, sieht sich alarmiert um. Locke tritt durch die Büsche. Locke: Hi. Sayid: Ich habe Sie nicht gehört. Locke: [Schmunzelnd] Tut mir Leid. Ich merk nicht mal mehr, wenn ich mich anschleiche. Sayid: Was machen Sie hier? Locke: Wir waren jagen. Boone meint, ich solle mir den Nachmittag freinehmen. Sayid: [Ungläubig und äußerst skeptisch] Boone jagd allein? Locke: Ehrgeiziger Junge. Sayid: Denken Sie, er fängt etwas? Locke: Nein. [Er trinkt einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, wirft Sayid einen Blick zu] Was machen Sie hier, Sayid? Sayid: Ich versuche verzweifelt... [Er wirft seinen Stift auf die Karte] irgendwie aus Rousseaus Karten schlau zu werden, aber... Locke: Sie blicken nicht durch. Sayid: So ist es. Locke: Sie haben einen Kompass. So einen hab ich nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem ich ein Webelo war. Sayid: Was ist ein Webelo? Locke: Das sind Jungs, die sich darauf vorbereiten, Pfadfinder zu werden. Sayid: Was hat ein Webelo zu tun? Locke: Naja, Abzeichen sammeln und.. Knoten knüpfen, Vögel bestimmen. Ich war kein beliebtes Kind. [Sayid wirft ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Locke versinkt selbst einen Moment in seine Gedanken. Dann steht er wieder auf] Ich lass Sie allein. Hier, vielleicht hilft Ihnen der weiter. [Er gibt Sayid seinen Kompass. Sayid wirft einen überraschten Blick darauf] Sayid: Brauchen Sie den nicht? Locke: Nicht mehr. Er setzt seinen Rucksack auf und setzt seinen Weg durch den Dschungel fort. Sayid sieht ihm nach. Dann legt er Lockes Kompass auf die Landkarte neben seinen eigenen. SCHNITT. Boone ist immer noch an den Baum gebunden. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, sein Kopf hängt auf die Brust herunter als würde er schlafen. Er sieht völlig erschöpft aus. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Hilfe! Helft mir doch! Boones Kopf schnellt hoch. Er starrt um sich, doch außer grüner Büsche und Bäume ist da nichts zu erkennen. Boone: Wer ist das? Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Boone?! Boone: [Brüllt] Shannon! Ich bin gefesselt! Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Was? Im Hintergrund klingt das Geräusch von schweren Schritten auf. Boone: Shannon, komm her! Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Ich bin auch gefesselt! [Die schweren Schritte kommen näher. Und plötzlich schrillt das bekannte merkwürdige Brüllen des unbekannten Monstertieres irgendwo hinter Boone auf. Shannon schreit in Panik auf] Boone! Boone: Halt durch, ich komm zu dir! [Er dreht heftig den Kopf hin und her, weiß nicht, wie er sich befreien soll] Shannon: Boone! Es kommt näher! Warum hilft mir denn keiner?! [Boones Blick fällt auf das Messer, das vor ihm im Boden steckt] Boone! Er holt ein paar Mal keuchend Luft und beugt sich vor, um das Messer zu greifen. Seine festgezurrten Arme hindern ihn daran, verzerren seine Schultern in ungesundem Maße und schmerzen. Er stöhnt auf und hält inne, nicht annähernd nah genug am Messer. Boone: Aah! [Hinter ihm brüllt die Kreatur auf] Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Bitte, Boone! Boone versucht es wieder, beugt sich mit aller Kraft vor, die Stricke pressen sich heftig in seine Haut, sein auf den Rücken gebundener Arm verdreht sich schmerzhaft. Doch er kommt dem Messer immer näher. Er spannt sich an so gut er kann, streckt die gebundene Hand aus... und packt das Messer. Er fällt atemlos zurück und keucht. Das Messer fest in der Hand. Die Kreatur heult und brüllt. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Boone! Boone schneidet seine Fesseln durch und rappelt sich auf. Shannon:'''Boone! Er rennt dorthin, von wo er Shannons Stimme hört. '''Boone: Shannon! Er erreicht eine kleine Lichtung. Dort steht Shannon, mit Stricken an einen Baum gebunden. Shannon: Boone, hilf mir! Schnell! Boone: Ich mach ja schon. Shannon: Schnell. [Das Brüllen der Kreatur kommt näher und näher. Shannon ist völlig in Panik] Beeil dich! Er schneidet sie frei. Shannon reißt sich einen Strick von ihrem Hals und rennt sofort los. Boone: Lauf! Lauf! [Die beiden laufen so schnell sie können vor der näherkommenden Kreatur weg] Schneller! Sie dringen in dichteren Dschungel ein. Boone bleibt kurz stehen, sieht sich nach einem Versteck um. Shannon: Lauf! Boone: Nein! Da rein, schnell! Er packt Shannon und schubst sie in ein Versteck bestehend aus dicht beieinanderstehenden Baumstämmen, einem kleinen runden abgeschirmten Käfig gleich. Sie bleibt darin keuchend stehen, und Boone beugt sich beschützend über sie und legt seine Arme um sie. Die Kreatur ist inzwischen so nah, dass ihr Schatten über das Versteck fällt und das ganze Sonnenlicht verdeckt. Boone und Shannon ziehen die Köpfe ein. Die Kreatur knurrt. Boone hebt den Kopf, wirft vorsichtige Blicke hinaus, während vor ihrem kleinen Schutzzaun deutlich der mächtige Atem der Kreatur zu hören ist. Dann wandert der große Schatten weiter und Sonnenlicht fällt wieder ins Versteck. Die Kreatur geht weiter, bricht durch Gebüsch, Vögel flattern auf, Blätter rascheln. Dann wird es still. Boone hält Shannon fest an sich gedrückt, während die beiden atemlos lauschen. Plötzlich stürzt sich die Kreatur auf ihre Schutzbehausung, kracht gegen die Baumstämme. Wieder und wieder... Boone und Shannon drücken sich ängstlich aneinander. SCHNITT. Jack streift durch den Dschungel. Sayid kommt auf ihn zugelaufen. Sayid: Kann ich dich mal was fragen? In welcher Richtung liegt Norden? Jack: Was? Sayid: Norden. Wo ist Norden? Jack: Äh... [Sieht sich um, versucht sich zu orientieren] Okay. [Er zeigt in eine Richtung] Die Sonne geht da drüben unter. Dann.. wäre das Westen. [Er zeigt in die andere Richtung] Und das Norden. [Sayid zeigt in dieselbe Richtung] Ja. Sayid: Korrekt. Da müsste Norden sein. [Sayid klappt den Kompass auf, den Locke ihm gegeben hat und zeigt Jack, wo dort Norden angezeigt wird, deutet in eine ganz andere Richtung, als die, die sie beide gerade ausgemacht hatten] Doch.. da ist Norden. Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Ich weiß nicht, was.. Sayid: Eine magnetische Anomalie würde vielleicht zwei oder drei Grad Abweichung erklären, aber nicht das hier. Jack: Und was heißt das? Sayid: Ich meine, dieser Kompass ist offenbar defekt. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Wo hast du ihn her? Sayid: Locke hat ihn mir heute Nachmittag gegeben. Jack: Locke. [Sayid nickt.] Wo hast du Locke gesehen? Sayid: Etwa eine Meile östlich von hier. Er lief durch den Dschungel. Wenn das Osten ist. Sayid setzt seinen Weg fort, während Jack ihm nachdenklich nachsieht. SCHNITT. Boone und Shannon klammern sich in ihrem Versteck dicht aneinander. Die Kreatur ist fort. Das Sonnenlicht schimmert ungebremst durch die Bäume. Es ist nichts Verdächtiges mehr zu hören. Ringsum fangen die Vögel wieder an zu singen. Boone wagt vorsichtig einen Blick aus dem Versteck. Shannon folgt ihm. Shannon: Was hast du ihm getan? Boone: Was hab ich wem getan? Shannon: Locke. Was hast du getan, dass er so wütend auf dich ist? Boone: Ich habe ihm gar nichts getan. Shannon: Was, er hat dich gefesselt, weil ihm langweilig war? Hör zu, ich weiß, dass ihr zwe.. Boone: [Unterbricht sie unwirsch] Lass uns ins Camp gehen. Rückblick Es klopft an der Tür. Shannon öffnet die Tür zu Bryans Haus, und Boone geht herein. Shannon: Du kommst viel zu früh. Boone: Hast du gepackt? Willst du irgendwas mitnehmen? Shannon: Komm später wieder. Boone: [Unterbricht sie] Nein, Shannon, wir verlassen sofort das Land. Also, willst du irgendwas mitnehmen? [Shannon steht nur da und rührt sich nicht] Was ist mit dir los? Da kommt Bryan herein. Bryan: Oh, wie rührend. Er geht bedrohlich auf Boone zu. Der geht zu Shannon hinüber. Boone: Gehen wir, bitte. Komm schon. Wir können gehen. Shannon macht keine Anstalten. Steht einfach nur da und rührt sich nicht. Bryan: Junge, du blickst das immer noch nicht, was? Boone dreht sich zu ihm um. Bryan: Was los ist... Boone starrt Shannon an. Sie sagt kein Wort. Und Boone begreift. Boone: Ihr habt mich reingelegt. Das war'n abgekartetes Spiel. Bryan: Sie holt sich, was ihr zusteht. Boone: Was sagst du? Bryan: Sie hat mir erzählt, dass deine Mom sie betrogen hat, als ihr Daddy gestorben ist. Sie hat das Geld von Shannons Vater eingesackt. Reizende Mutter hast du. Boone sieht langsam zu Shannon hinüber. Boone: [Zu Shannon] Das ist nicht das erste Mal. Das hast du schon mal gemacht, du Miststück. Bryan tritt auf ihn zu und packt ihn am Arm. Bryan: Hey, das reicht. Boone: Fass mich nicht an, du dreckiger, mieser.. Er schubst Bryan zurück. Der springt auf Boone und wirft ihn um, boxt ihm ins Gesicht, und gleich noch einmal. Shannon: Bryan, lass ihn ihn Ruhe! Doch Bryan versetzt Boone wieder einen Kinnhaken, holt noch einmal aus, da schnellt Boones Hand vor und packt Bryans Arm. Shannon: Lass ihn sofort los! Shannon packt Bryan von hinten und zerrt ihn von Boone weg. Shannon: Weg da! Boone setzt sich mühsam auf. Blut tropft aus seiner Nase. Er rappelt sich auf und stürmt zur Tür hinüber, wirft Shannon noch einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er das Haus verlässt. Die Tür knallt hinter ihm zu. Inselabschnitt Am Strand. Locke sitzt allein auf den Steinen am Strand und blickt auf das Meer hinaus. Jack kommt zu ihm hinüber, lässt seinen Blick kurz über das Meer schweifen. Jack: N Schiff gesichtet? Er nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Locke grinst leicht. Locke: Noch nicht, aber.. ich kann warten. Jack: Darf ich mich setzen? Locke antwortet nicht, und Jack setzt sich zu ihm. Jack: Wir haben uns schon ewig nicht unterhalten, John. Locke: Du hast eben viel zu tun. Jack: Du aber auch. [Er trinkt einen Schluck] Wo ist Boone? Locke: Den hab ich heut noch nicht gesehen. Jack: Ach ja? Der klebt doch sonst immer an deinem Rockzipfel. Locke: Dann seh ich noch mal nach. [Er sieht an sich hinunter] Nein, kein Boone. Die beiden lachen leise. Jack: Wie läuft die Wildschweinjagd? Locke: Bleibt es unter uns? Jack: Na klar. Locke: Ich fürchte, sie fangen an, sich aus dem Tal zurückzuziehen. Das sind clevere Tiere, und clevere Tiere passen sich blitzschnell an, wenn ein neuer Feind in ihrer Umwelt auftaucht. Jack: Du meinst uns. Locke nickt. Locke: Das gefährlichste Raubtier von allen. Jack betrachtet Locke nachdenklich, der starrt immer noch aufs Meer hinaus. SCHNITT. Kate und Sun gehen langsam nebeneinander durch den Dschungel. Kate: Weiß es sonst jemand? Sun: Nur Michael. Kate: Und dein Mann nicht? Sun: Bitte, ich - Kate: [Unterbricht sie] Keine Angst. Ich verrat dich nicht. Sun: Ich hatte Unterricht in Korea. Er weiß nichts davon. Es ist kompliziert. Kate: Warum sagst du's ihm nicht jetzt? Sun: Ich kann nicht. Kate: Wieso? Pause. Sie sehen einander an. Kate fragend und im Versuch, zu verstehen. Sun zögernd, aber fest. Sun: Weil ich ihn liebe. Kate: Das versteh ich n.. Sun: Hast du niemals einen Mann aus Liebe belogen? Kate sieht Sun nur an und sagt nichts mehr. SCHNITT. Jin hockt am Strandufer und arbeitet an etwas. Hurley sitzt mit seinem wunden Fuß etwas von ihm entfernt. Hurley: Sag mal, verstehst du uns echt nicht? Jin wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Hurley: Ein paar glauben, du verstehst uns. Jin wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Hurley: Deine Frau ist erste Sahne. Jin wirft Hurley nur einen kurzen ahnungslosen Blick zu. Steht dann auf und kommt mit einer Muschelschale in der Hand zu Hurley hinüber und hält ihm die Muschelschale hin, sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Hurley: Oh, schon klar. Du willst es mir heimzahlen, weil ich mich geweigert hab, den Seeigel zu essen. Wenn ich das esse, gibst du mir Fisch, oder? Jin sagt nichts, hält ihm nur schweigend die Muschel hin. Hurley: Okay, bitte. Er nimmt die Muschelschale und starrt skeptisch darauf. Jin setzt sich neben ihn in den Sand. Hurley: Mund auf und runter damit. Augen zu und durch.. [Stöhnt auf] Oh Gott. Er reißt seinen Kopf zurück und kippt sich den von Jin zubereiteten Inhalt der Muschel in den Rachen, zögert einen Moment, kaut dann und schluckt schwer. Er hält wieder inne. Dreht sich zur Seite und übergibt sich. Jin wirft ihm überraschte und besorgte Blicke zu, springt auf und geht zu ihm hinüber. SCHNITT. Jack und Charlie sind am Strand. Jack gibt Charlie etwas Aspirin und verstaut die Packungen wieder in seiner Tasche. Charlie: Danke. Charlie schluckt die Tabletten trocken herunter, wendet sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Jack stellt seinen Rucksack ab. Wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Jack: Soll ich dir helfen? Charlie macht sich daran, Feuerholz aufzusammeln. Charlie: Ja, ja, das wär nett. Jack macht sich mit Charlie zusammen an die Arbeit. Jack: Ich hab dich lang nicht mehr bei den Höhlen gesehen. Sie gehen mit ihrem Feuerholz zu einem bereits aufgeschichteten Stapel hinüber. Charlie: Ich musste mal raus da. Jack betrachtet ihn nachdenklich und sorgsam. Jack: Wie geht's dir, Charlie? Charlie: Wie's mir geht? In meiner zweiten Woche auf Heroinentzug? Oder weil Claire von dem Freak entführt wurde, der mich töten wollte. Jack: [Zuckt mit den Schultern] Also für den Entzug hab ich dir Aspirin gegeben. Charlie schmunzelt ein wenig, wendet sich wieder dem Holzstapel zu. Jack folgt ihm, wirft dabei einen Blick zu Locke hinüber. Jack: Was hältst du von ihm? Charlie: Wem? [Er sieht sich suchend um, folgt Jacks Blick] Locke? Der Typ ist durchgeknallt. Total gestört. Einer, der seine Kumpel bei der Post über'n Haufen schießt, weil seine Mom vergessen hat, ihm Kekse in sein Lunchpaket zu packen. Das war jedenfalls mein erster Eindruck von ihm. Sie schichten weiter das Holz auf. Charlie: Dann hat er mein Leben gerettet. Jack: Also traust du ihm? Charlie: Ob ich ihm traue? Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber wenn's einen Menschen auf der Insel gibt, dem ich absolut zutraue, dass er uns alle rettet, dann ist es John Locke. Damit wendet er sich ab und geht wieder zum Holzstapel hinüber, läaat Jack zurück, der äußerst nachdenklich zu Locke hinüberstarrt. Locke sitzt noch immer reglos auf den Steinen und blickt auf das Meer hinaus. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen. Michael holt eine Holzschachtel aus seiner Tasche. Er öffnet sie und sieht hinein. Im Hintergrund klingt ein Bellen auf. Walt und Vincent kommen herbeigelaufen. Walt: Wo ist der Ball? Michael klappt die Schachtel wieder zu und sieht zu Walt hinüber. Walt: Na, hol den Ball. Na, komm schon. Er wirft den Ball weg. Vincent rennt ihm nach. Michael stützt sein Kinn auf seine aufgestützte Hand und beobachtet Walt und seinen Hund mit einem Lächeln. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Alter, hast du deine Tasche gefunden? Ist ja irre, Mann. Michael wirft Hurley einen Blick zu. Michael: Ja. Hurley: Muss schön sein, wieder seine eigene Zahnbürste zu benutzen. Er setzt sich neben Michael. Michaels Blick fällt auf die Frucht in Hurleys Hand. Michael: Ist das ne Papaya? Hurley holt sein Messer heraus. Hurley: Ja. [Wenig enthusiastisch] Yippee. Michael: Kann ich vielleicht'n Stück.. Er deutet auf die Papya. Hurley gibt ihm augenblicklich das Messer und die Frucht. Hurley: Oh, so viel du willst. Michael nimmt Papaya und Messer. Hurley: Weißt du, was du deinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen kannst? Dass er auf'n Seeigel tritt. Michael: Mm. Als Hurley aufblickt, sieht er Jin plötzlich auf sich zukommen. Hurley: Oh, hey. Ohne ein Wort hält Jin ihm einen frisch gefangenen Fich vor die Nase. Auch Michael sieht auf. Hurley zögert einen Moment, Jin hält ihm den Fisch auffordernd hin. Hurley: Danke. Er nimmt den Fisch und betrachtet ihn. Hurley: Alter, ich glaub's nicht, du hast ihn schon ausgenommen? Er starrt Jin verwundert nach. Jin hat sich bereits wieder abgewandt. Er geht zu Sun hinüber. Die beiden beginnen sich leise auf Koreanisch zu unterhalten. Jin erklärt ihr etwas, sieht auf seine Hand hinunter, in der er den Fisch gehalten hatte. Sun lacht. SCHNITT. Kate hockt vor dem Wasserbecken in der Höhle und taucht ein Handtuch hinein, fährt sich damit über den Nacken. Etwas hinter ihr gehen Sun und Jin vorbei. Sun spricht leise mit Jin. Kate sieht ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Jack: Sie sehen glücklich aus. Er kniet sich neben Kate ans Wasserbecken. Kate: Findest du? Sie wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu und lächelt. Jack fasst in seine Tasche und holt etwas heraus. Jack: Gib mir deine Hand. Kate wirft ihm einen leicht misstrauischen Blick zu. Jack schmunzelt. Jack: Du freust dich. Jede Wette. Da hält Kate ihre Hand auf. Jack legt etwas hinein Kate: Eklige kleine grau-gelbe Kügelchen? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Oh, nein, nein. Das sind... schleimige blau-schwarze Kügelchen. Er zeigt sie ihr. Sie fängt an zu lächeln. Kate: Guavensamen. Jack: Was wär ein Garten ohne Guaven? Kate schmunzelt. SCHNITT. Boone und Shannon bahnen sich ihren Weg quer durch den Dschungel zurück zum Camp. Boone bleibt stehen und sieht um sich. Shannon: Bist du sicher, dass wir in die richtige Richtung gehen? Boone: Wenn du nicht mitwillst, lass es. Shannon: Ich müsste nicht mit, wenn du nicht mit dem Spinner befreundet wärst, der uns her gebracht hat. Du und Locke, ihr habt nicht gejagt. Ihr habt irgendwas anderes gemacht. Boone: Sind wir nicht mit dem Thema durch? Shannon: Du bist'n schlechter Lügner, Boone. Boone: Wir haben gar nichts gemacht. Shannon: Wieso hast du Geheimnisse mit diesem Kerl? Boone: Weißt du wer der Kerl ist? Der einzige, der ne Ahnung hat, was hier los ist. Shannon: Was willst du mir damit sagen? Boone: Dass er clever ist. Boone geht weiter, blickt sich im Gehen um. Shannon folgt ihm widerstrebend. Shannon: Er hat uns gefesselt. Boone sagt nichts dazu. Da packt sie seinen Arm, damit er stehenbleibt und ihr zuhört Shannon: Wieso? Boone: Wir haben was gefunden. Shannon: Was? Boone: Als wir auf der Suche nach Claire waren, haben wir ein Stück Metall gefunden, das im Dschungel vergraben war. Wir haben es freigelegt. Das haben wir gemacht. Shannon: Was für ein Metallstück? Boone: Eine Luke mitten im Dreck. Shannon: [Ungläubig] Sowas wie ne Tür? Im Hintergrund klingen mächtige schwere Schritte auf. Boone: Ja, Shannon, sowas wie ne Tür. Shannon: Wo führt sie hin? Boone: Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich hab gesagt, ich würd's dir erzählen und schon war ich gefesselt. Während er spricht, kreischen Vögel hinter ihnen auf. Dann ist es plötzlich still. Und dann brechen die Büsche hinter ihnen auseinander. Die Kreatur ist wieder da. Genau hinter ihnen. Boone und Shannon fangen an zu rennen. Boone voran, Shannon hinter ihm her. Boone: Schneller! Sie rennen und rennen. Shannon versucht, Boone auf den Fersen zu bleiben, doch er ist schneller als sie. Die Kreatur rast hinter ihnen her, heult und knurrt. Sie rennen wie von Sinnen. Die Kreatur kreischt auf. Sie ist nicht zu sehen, nur zu hören. Und plötzlich verliert Shannon den Boden unter den Füßen und wird hoch in die Luft gerissen. Shannon schreit auf. Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönt. Und noch ein Schrei. Boone hat fast eine schützende dichte Baumstelle erreicht, fährt herum und starrt zurück. Boone: Nein! Er rennt wieder zurück, dorthin, wo eben noch Shannon war. Boone: Shannon! Er rennt durch den Dschungel, durch Büsche hindurch, sucht, dreht sich herum, sucht weiter. Doch von Shannon keine Spur. Boone: Shannon! Shannon! Rückblick Es klopft an einer Tür. Boone ist in seinem Hotelzimmer und packt seine Sachen, eine Eispackung an sein geschwollenes Gesicht gepresst. Wieder klopft es an der Tür. Er geht hinüber und öffnet sie. Draußen steht Shannon, zieht sich die Sandalen aus. Boone starrt sie unfreundlich an. Boone: Was willst du? Sie geht ins Hotelzimmer hinein. Shannon: Bryan ist abgehauen. Mit dem Geld. Boone schließt die Tür hinter sich. Shannon legt ihre Hand auf seine Brust, doch er weicht vor ihr zurück und geht ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Boone: Die Betrügerin wurde betrogen. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, hm? Shannon lässt ihre Sandalen fallen und geht Boone hinterher. Der macht sich wieder daran, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Shannon: Ich wusste, du bringst mir das Geld. Das wusste ich. Boone: Du bist ja betrunken. Shannon: Willst du wissen, woher? Boone: Ist doch egal, ob ich's will. Du sagst es mir ja sowieso. Shannon: Weil du in mich verliebt bist. Boone: Was? Shannon: Du hast mir Geld gebracht, weil du mich liebst. Boone: Du tauchst besoffen hier auf... Shannon: Du warst schon immer in mich verknallt. Boone: Du warst schon immer eine selbstverliebte kleine Schlampe, aber jetzt... Shannon: Ich hab's immer gewusst. Boone: Du bist krank. Shannon: Nein ... Sie geht ganz dicht an Boone heran. Ihre Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern. Shannon: Boone. Und plötzlich ist auch Boones Stimme nur noch ein hilfloses Flüstern. Boone: Hör auf... Shannon: Schon gut. Sie ist ihm ganz nah, küsst sein Ohr. Boone schließt die Augen. Boone: Shannon ... Boone ist nun völlig verloren, unfähig, sich zu wehren, sich abzuwenden. Sie küssen sich. Und fallen auf das Bett zurück. SCHNITT. Etwas später im selben Hotelzimmer. Boone sitzt im Dunkeln auf der Bettkante. Shannon: Boone. Boone: Was? Shannon: Wenn wir wieder in L.A. sind... [Sie schaltet das Licht an. Sie ist bereits wieder angezogen, sitzt in einem Sessel neben der Tür und sieht zu Boone hinüber] ... dann sagst du deiner Mom, dass.. du mir mal wieder.. geholfen hast, wie schon so oft. Dann ist alles wieder wie früher. Boone: Wie? Shannon: Wie's vorher war. Boone: [Starrt vor sich hin, sieht sie nicht an] Die Entscheidung triffst du alleine? Shannon: [Kühl] Zieh dir was an. Inselabschnitt Boone rennt durch den Dschungel und sucht Shannon. Er erreicht eine Lichtung, durch die ein Fluss fließt. Boone: Shannon! Boone tritt zwischen den Bäumen hervor und klettert über die Steine zum Fluss hinunter. Als er fast das Wasser erreicht hat, bemerkt er Blut auf den Steinen. Er sieht sich um. Entdeckt noch mehr Blut. Blut im Wasser. Überall. Er hebt den Kopf. Blickt weiter nach vorn. Und sieht Shannon. Sie liegt auf den Steinen halb im Wasser. Und rührt sich nicht. Boone erstarrt. Boone: Nein... Er läuft zu ihr hiüber, kniet sich neben sie. Ihr ganzer Körper ist von großen blutenden Wunden übersät. Boone hebt sie hoch, legt sie in seine Arme und hält sie fest. Boone: Shannon. [Sie antwortet nicht] Shannon. Shannon. [Er streicht ihr verklebtes Haar mit der Hand zurück] Shannon...? [Keine Antwort] Oh, Shannon... Er beugt sich über sie, hält sie fest in seinen Armen und fängt an zu weinen. Boone stürmt durch den Dschungel. Er ist schmutzig, erschöpft, verschwitzt und blutverschmiert. Allein. Und völlig fix und fertig. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen. Vor ihm sitzt Locke an einem Feuer. Er bemerkt Boone nicht. Doch Boone rast los, zückt sein Messer und stürzt sich auf ihn. Boone: Es hat sie getötet! Locke springt auf und schlägt Boone zu Boden. Der rollte sich herum, bis er auf Locke liegt, zückt sein Messer und hält die Klinge vor Locke. Der ist ganz ruhig. Boone jedoch zittert vor Wut. Locke: Du hast dich befreit. Boone: Das Ding hat meine Schwester getötet. Das ist deine Schuld. Du hast sie dort draußen sich selbst überlassen. Locke: Deine Schwester? Boone: Du willst mich wohl verarschen. Locke: Beruhige dich. Boone: Sie ist gestorben, in meinen Armen. Locke: Wieso ist dann kein Blut an dir? Boone sieht an sich hinunter. Und da ist tatsächlich kein Blut mehr zu sehen. Locke packt ihn an seinem Hemd und macht sich von ihm los. Boone ist völlig entgeistert. Boone: Was ist denn.. dann bloß mit mir passiert? Locke: Keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung. Sag du's mir. Aber deine Schwester, Shannon... Er deutet in eine Richtung hinüber. Und plötzlich klingt Shannons Stimme von dort herüber. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Das war damals ziemlich angesagt.. Boone folgt Lockes Blick und sieht Shannon und Sayid, die Wasserflaschen zum Auffüllen zur Höhle tragen. Sayid: [im Hintergrund] Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen. Shannon: [im Hintergrund] Würd ich dir gerne mal zeigen. Eine Freundin und ich haben auch manchmal.. Boone starrt Shannon an, während die ihre Flasche auffüllt und dabei weiter fröhlich mit Sayid diskutiert. Er kann seinen Augen nicht trauen Boone: [keuchend] Sie.. Sie war tot. Locke: Also das ist dir im Traum erschienen? Boone: Welchen Traum meinst du? [Locke starrt ihn nur interessiert an und sagt nichts] Das, was du mir auf die Wunde getan hast.. ne Droge war das. Locke: Ich habe dir eine Erfahrung zukommen lassen, die unerlässlich für dein Überleben auf der Insel ist. Boone: Das war nicht echt? Locke: Nur so echt wie in deiner Vorstellung. Boone: [Fassungslos. Flüstert] Ich hab sie gesehen. Ich hab sie sterben sehen. Locke: Was hast du gefühlt ... als sie starb? Boone: Es war.. es war.. es war befreiend. [Leise] Es war befreiend. Locke: [Nickt sinnend] Ja. [Betrachtet Boone aufmerksam] Zeit loszulassen. Boone sieht immer noch zu Shannon hinüber. Sie unterhält sich weiter ungestört und unbeschwert mit Sayid. Shannon: [im Hintergrund] Was für Musik das war? Keine Ahnung. Was man so eben gehört hat vor'n paar Jahren. Locke: [Steht auf] Folge mir. Boone wirft ihm einen Blick zu, dann noch einen zu Shannon. Beobachtet, wie die beiden dort ihre frisch gefüllten Flaschen zuschrauben und sich auf den Rückweg machen. Shannon: [im Hintergrund] Was du alles wissen willst. Sayid: [im Hintergrund] Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass das für mich sehr interessant ist? Ich hab ein ganz anderes Leben geführt. Und da haben wir jedenfalls kein... Locke wendet sich ab und verschwindet im nachtdunklen Dschungel. Boone steht langsam auf und folgt ihm. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1